


Duty Above All

by FujurPreux



Category: The Dresden Files (Books)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy must deal with a mess caused by Thomas, who in turn misunderstood (on purpose) something Harry said. Spoilers up to <em>Blood Rites</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Above All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was rare to see such a commotion at the police station, to the point Murphy saw fit to ask a couple of gorillas to remain at either side of her office door to stop anyone from going in before she was done interrogating the suspect. She even placed a chair against the knob without feeling it as an over-kill. That was just the price you had to pay for having a naked White Court vampire in front of your desk. She was ever so glad that she'd arrived before he had charmed his way out of the building.

As a matter of fact, she thought of him as a 'suspect' only out of use. He was pretty much guilty of indecent exposure and of causing a riot on the streets --even though he didn't actively do anything beyond exposing himself indecently. But that had been enough and, although there were no casualties or grave injuries, several people had to be arrested on his account. Worse than any event with whatever superstar who was under the spotlight that week.

Yet, Murphy couldn't bring himself to officially fill charges against him --not because he charmed her (she seemed to have developed an immunity after fighting off Raith Sr.) but out of respect for a certain doltish wizard who used to lend her a hand now and then and who was also her best friend. Besides, she feared what would happen with those already inside if she put Thomas in there. The probabilities of another riot were really high.

"So, Thomas," she began, "before I call your brother, tell me what happened."

"I feel like a child at the principal's office," he said. "Harry should be the one in trouble and I, the one getting him out of it. I'm the older brother, after all."

Murphy, unimpressed, folded her arms. "Speak up, pretty boy."

Thomas, who was indeed a very pretty boy and knew it, scratched is temple thoughtfully. "As I said, Harry should be the one in trouble. This is all his fault."

"It's Harry's fault you ended up on the street without any clothes on," Murphy replied calmly. She knew about families, about how idiotic male brothers or close cousins could get with their bravadoes. Yet... "Harry knows better than this," she continued. "He's aware of the effect you have on people. And of the fact that this sort of things are actually illegal."

Thomas raised a finger. "Yes, he is. But he did it anyway."

"What did he do, exactly? Please, be a specific as you can."

"He challenged me."

Murphy kept silence.

"He said I wouldn't go outside naked."

Murphy raised an eyebrow.

Thomas sighed dramatically. "That's what happened, honest!"

"Why would he say something like that? And, most importantly, why did you do it?"

"I had to. It was a matter of pride."

Murphy leaned against the wall. "Answer the first question. And, please, stop with your brother's stupid-macho routine. It doesn't help."

Thomas lowered his head and raised her eyes, looking quite apologetic. "That's why my brother likes you, you know?"

Murphy bent forward, looking intently at the vampire in front of her. "Stop changing the subject, Thomas, or I will break your nose and call it self defense."

Thomas covered his nose defensively. "Fine, fine," he mumbled. Then he took a deep breath. "Harry let Mister sleep on my clothes and they all got ruined!"

A pause.

"Do go on," Murphy said.

"Cat's fur on one's clothes is a social faux pas in most social circles."

"Is it?" Murphy said, deadpan.

"You bet it is! I told Harry about it and he said it wasn't such a big deal and that I could keep wearing them anyway. When I said I just couldn't, he told me to go buy more, and that since I couldn't be seen with those anymore, I should go naked. Then, he left. And then, I did as he said."

Murphy rubbed her forehead. "He didn't think you'd do it, you know?"

Thomas beamed. "That's exactly why I did it! To prove him he couldn't mess with me like that!"

"Sometimes, I can't really believe you two are related, but then, you go and do something like this. Such stupidity has to be genetic."

Thomas kept on smiling. "Can I go now?"

"Not until your brother brings you some clothes."

"Can't you borrow me a jacket and drop me home?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

Thomas put his best lost-puppy expression, but Murphy didn't relent. She started dialing Harry's number, planning to scold him too.

She knew about families, and she knew how common this pointless and stupid stunts were. Yet, she was glad Harry had finally someone to pull them on him. He needed that. He needed someone to completely rely on. To feel the safety only family could provide. That had been why, ultimately, Murphy hadn't filled charges against Thomas.

That, and to protect the innocents by preventing a riot in the cells. Duty above all.


End file.
